bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 541.g Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1! (Part 7)
Plot Rotten Tomato's power is growing stronger. He now has control over the Ministry of Magic and Bubblewarts. Nonny, Gil, and Molly decide to finish Mr. Grouper's work and find the rest of the Horcruxes to defeat the Dark Lord. But little hope remains for the Trio, and the rest of the Wizarding World, so everything they do must go as planned. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Machu Picchu ChuChu as (Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Mr. Wahler as (Xenophilius Lovegood) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Chris as (Rufus Scrimgeour) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Sid Fishy as (Scabior) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sam as (Kreacher) *Clam as (Dobby) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some kissing, some violence, a bit of cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince!" This story takes place a year after the sixth story. Story Start of Part 7. (Scene: Riverbank) (Nonny, Gil and Molly tumble into view and roll to their feet, barely visible in the darkness.) Gil: That treacherous old bleeder! Is there no one we can trust! Nonny: (softly) They’ve kidnapped Deema because he supported me. He was just desperate. (Gil says nothing, then spits, clearing the grit from his teeth and peers toward the river. Unlike the raging force it was the last time they were here, it is little more than a trickle now. The trees are eerily quiet.) Gil: I’ll do the enchantments. (Gil takes out his wand... when Molly raises her hand, stopping him. Her eyes rise. Her breath catches. Gil and Nonny look. Clinging to the branches of the trees above, almost as if a part of the trees themselves, are... Snatchers. A wand blooms above, illuminates the face of Sid Fishy. Molly’s red scarf, now faded and filthy, dangles from his neck. He presses it to his grimy nose, inhales and grins.) Sid Fishy: Hello, beautiful. (Scene: Forest) (Nonny, Gil and Molly dash through the trees. As they diverge, we cut back and forth between the three: Molly, swift as the wind, flickers through the trees as Sid Fishy pursues her. Nonny slashes through the river, looks up, and sees a Snatcher leap across the divide from one tree to another. Gil pounds through thick brush, over a fallen tree. The forest grows more dense, the shadows thicken. Spells splinter through the trees, ropes of light lace the night. Molly stumbles, regains her footing, finds herself in a clearing. Another figure pelts toward her: Nonny. They freeze briefly, then the clearing explodes with light as spells ricochet. They hit the ground. Hear the Snatchers closing in. Nonny looks to Molly. The tip of her wand glows and her face blooms in the darkness, looking mildly demonic. She reaches out, strips his goggles from his face, then points her wand... at him. A burst of white light strikes him in the eyes.) (Scene: Fortress) (As her wand goes dark, he is flying toward a fortress, gliding around the high walls, up to the topmost window of the highest tower.) (Scene: Cell) (He passes through the window -- little more than a slit -- and finds a skeletal figure lying beneath a ragged blanket. The figure stirs, looks up, and grins with broken teeth. It is the young man -- the thief -- grown old. Bobby.) Bobby: Ah, Color Monster, I thought you would come one day. But surely you must know I no longer have what you seek... (A shadow -- Rotten Tomato’s -- falls across Bobby.) Rotten Tomato: If not you, then who? Bobby: You’re so innocent, Color Monster. Like a schoolboy. There’s so much you don’t understand... Rotten Tomato: Tell me, Bobby. Tell me where to find it! Tell me who possesses it! The name, Bobby! The name! Bobby: Can’t you guess, Color Monster? It lies with him, of course. Buried within the earth. It is he who possesses it, even in death. Your old friend and mine... Mr. Grouper. (Scene: Forest) (Nonny blinks and in a (swollen) blur peers at Molly, whispers quickly:) Nonny: They exist. The Hallows. (Molly looks at him expectantly. He nods, his face shrouded in shadow, barely visible.) Nonny: But he only wants the one, the last one. That’s what he’s been looking for. Molly: What’re you saying? Nonny: He knows where it is, You-Know- Who. He’ll have it by the end of the night. He’s found the Elder Wand. (As Molly stares in stunned disbelief, figures emerge from the trees. Gil is shoved to the ground next to them. Sid Fishy strips Nonny and Molly of their wands.) Gil: Don’t touch her! (A fist hits Gil hard. It’s the Night Wizard.) Molly: Stop it! Sid Fishy: Your boyfriend’ll get worse than that if he doesn’t behave, lovely. (Sid Fishy paints her face with light then casts it on Nonny. Nonny peers up, his eyes swollen to slits, his face horribly misshapen.) Sid Fishy: What happened to you, ugly? (Nonny’s hand finds his face, feels the lumps.) Sid Fishy: What’s your name? Nonny: Micheal. Vernon Micheal. Sid Fishy: Check the list. And you, bluey? Gil: Stan Shunpike. Sid Fishy: Like ‘ell you are. We know skinny Stan. Try again. (The Night Wizard, his boot to Gil’s neck, presses harder.) Gil: Gordon... (making it up) Barney Gordon. Sid Fishy: Gordon, eh? Wouldn’t be related to that blood traitor Arthur Gordon, would you? Gil: Piss off! Arthur Gordon’s ten times the wizard you are! Sid Fishy: Worth ten times you if I can find him. Wasn’t you that tipped him off, was it? (Gil stays mute. Sid Fishy turns to Molly.) Sid Fishy: How ‘bout you, lovely? What do they call you...? Molly: Hannah Shaskan. Half-blood. (Sid Fishy strokes the nape of Molly’s neck, then takes her hair in hand, sniffs it.) Sid Fishy: You smell like vanilla, Hannah. I think you’re going to be my favorite. Snatcher Lobster: There’s no Vernon Micheal on ‘ere. (Reluctantly, Sid Fishy turns from Molly to Nonny.) Night Wizard: Hear that, ugly? The list says you’re lying. How come you don’t want us to know who you are? Hm? Nonny: The list is wrong. I told you who I am -- (Sid Fishy puts a finger to his lips, silencing Nonny, his wand probing Nonny’s face more closely.) Sid Fishy: Change of plans, boys. We won’t be taking this lot to the Ministry. (Scene: Night Sky) (The sea of treetops shift eerily below as we sweep over them.) (Scene: Gordon Manor) (Sid Fishy and the others escort Nonny, Gil and Molly past the yew hedges. Molly eyes the white peacock, looking like a ghostly lawn ornament. Nonny whispers:) Nonny: What did you put on me? Molly: A Stinging Jinx. Nonny: How long will it last? Molly: Not long. (Nonny glances down, sees his goggles cupped in Molly’s palm. As he slips them into his pocket, the group suddenly slows. Up ahead, on the other side of the gate, the Witch, Parmesan and Limbite approach. Sid Fishy grabs Nonny’s arm, pushes his face up to the iron bars. The Witch steps close.) Witch: Show me. (Sid Fishy reaches out and pushes Nonny’s hair off his forehead. The Witch points her wand, illuminating the skin. Slowly, she smiles. Despite the swelling, one intriguing feature can be seen. A scar. In the shape of a lightning bolt. The Witch studies it long and hard... then smiles.) (Scene: Entrance Hall) (As the Witch leads the procession inside, she speaks to Limbite.) Witch: Get Tobias. (Limbite eyes her sister briefly, warily, then strides off, toward the brightly-lit room ahead, where her husband Parmesan stands, cradling a nearly-empty wine glass.) Parmesan: Why Tobias? (Limbite passes her husband without a word.) Witch: Just sit back and watch, Parmesan. Hm? Pour yourself another glass of wine. (As she passes, she flicks her finger off the rim of his glass -- pling!) (Scene: Main Room) (The Witch turns, eyeing Nonny, Gil and Molly.) Witch: Where’d you find them? Sid Fishy: In the North Forest. (The Polar Bear quietly enters the room. As Nonny eyes him, the Witch pauses, studying his scar again.) Witch: Lovely scarf, Sid. Though I’m not sure it’s your color. Sid Fishy: It’s not mine. Witch: You don’t say. (Her eyes slide, catch him looking at Molly.) Witch: Fancy her, do you, Sid Fishy? Can’t say I blame you. Maybe we’ll work out a little reward for you, hm? That is, assuming all is as it appears. Ah, Tobias. Come here, darling. (From the shadows at the far end of the room Tobias separates from Limbite, steps cautiously forward.) Witch: My friends here say they’ve got Nonny Pirruccello. Seeing as he’s an old school chum of yours, I thought you could confirm the fact for us. (Tobias stares at Nonny.) Witch: Well...? Tobias: I can’t... I can’t be sure. (Parmesan steps forward, wine glass sloshing.) Parmesan: Look close, Tobias. If we’re the ones who hand Pirruccello over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. Do you understand -- Sid Fishy: (quietly menacing) Now, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Gordon? Witch: Of course not. (eyes hardening) Limbite. Tend to your husband. (Parmesan staggers back nervously next to his wife.) Witch: (to Tobias) Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Get up nice and close. (The Witch nudges Tobias forward until he’s only inches from Nonny.) Tobias: What’s wrong with his face? Witch: What is wrong with his face, Sid? Sid Fishy: He came to us that way. I reckon he picked it up in the forest. Witch: Or ran into a Stinging Jinx. (The Witch, eyes flashing, steps up close to Molly.) Witch: Was it you, dearie? Give me her wand. We’ll see what the last spell was. (Molly looks alarmed as a Snatcher steps forward.) Witch: What is that? (The Witch’s tone is quietly murderous. She pushes past Sid Fishy and the Night Wizard, steps before another Snatcher. Molly’s beaded purse dangles from one hand. In the other, he holds... the Sword of Gryffindor.) Witch: Where did you get that! Snatcher Lobster: It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it’s mine now. (Bang! Quick as lightning, the Witch stuns the Snatcher and catches the sword as he drops. Sid Fishy wheels.) Sid Fishy: Are you mad! (Bang! The Witch drops him to his knees before his wand escapes his cloak. He bellows in fury.) Sid Fishy: How dare you! Release me, woman! (The Witch stares at him, eyes full of fire, then flicks her wand and he slumps forward, wincing.) Witch: Go. GO! (Sid Fishy eyes her resentfully, then exits with the Night Wizard and the others. The Witch turns.) Witch: Polar Bear. Put these two in the cellar. I want to have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl. (As the Polar Bear jerks them away, Gil’s eyes flash with panic, meet Molly’s. She mouths: “It’s okay.”) (Scene: Cellar) (The Polar Bear prods Nonny and Gil down a steep flight of stairs, slams the door. Gil throws himself against it, turns to Nonny.) Gil: Nonny! What’re we going to do? We can’t just leave Molly alone with her! Deema: Gil? Nonny...? (Nonny peers into the small, shadowy space below, senses movement.) Nonny: Deema...? (Scene: Main Room) (The Witch twirls a silver dagger in her fingers.) Witch: This sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it? Molly: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Witch: Liar. What else did you take? (Scene: Cellar) (Click! -- Gil, Deluminator in hand, sends a ball of light across the darkness and a gaslight blooms faintly. Deema’s pale face floats forward, hovers vaguely.) Deema: You look strange, Nonny. Dr. Clark, look who’s here. It’s Nonny Pirruccello. (Nonny looks past Deema and sees a starfish standing in the shadows. Next to him, sitting slumped against the wall, is the wandmaker Dr. Clark, looking frail. His chin lifts slightly, runny eyes glimmering against the light as he studies Nonny’s swollen face.) Nonny: Hello, sir. (Dr. Clark falters, his face troubled. Nonny eyes him curiously, when the Witch’s voice echoes through the vent.) Witch (o.s.): I’m going to ask you once again: what else did you and your friends take from my vault! Molly (o.s.): I told you. I don’t know what you’re talking -- (Molly screams in pain. Gil slams his fist against the wall, turns.) Gil: We have to do something, Nonny! Dr. Clark: There’s no way out. We’ve tried everything. Deema: You’re bleeding, Nonny. (She points downward. Nonny removes his goggles from his pocket, slips them on and peers at his sock, where blood has soaked through. Nonny reaches down, pulling the sock away from his ankle, revealing a small gash and the thing that caused it: the mirror shard.) Deema: That’s a curious thing to hide in your sock. (Taking the shard, Nonny turns the silvery side toward himself (and only himself) -- and for a split second -- the eye seems to flicker there again. Nonny wipes away the film of blood... but the eye is gone.) Deema: You were hiding it, weren’t you? (Before Nonny can respond, Molly screams again. Pained by this, Nonny debates something, then peers into the mirror:) Nonny: Help us. (The others study him curiously, then footsteps sound. Gil clicks the Deluminator and all goes dark. The cellar door squeals open and the Polar Bear’s silhouette appears in a shaft of light. Gil rushes forward, but the Polar Bear stops him with a gesture of his wand.) Gil: Let her go! Let her go! Polar Bear: Shut it! You. Starfish. Come with me. (As the starfish mounts the stairs he turns, eyeing Nonny curiously, then the Polar Bear grabs his arm, slams shut the door. Gil clicks the Deluminator again and -- Crack! -- as light returns... Clam materializes before them.) Nonny: Clam. What’re you doing here? Clam: Clam has come to rescue Nonny Pirruccello, of course. (Everyone stares, stunned. Nonny stares in similar amazement at the mirror glittering in his palm.) Nonny: Do you mean to say you can Apparate in and out of here? And take us with you? Clam: Of course. I’m a clam. Gil: Works for me. Nonny: Right. Clam, I want you to take Deema and Dr. Clark to -- Gil: Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth. (as Nonny looks at him) Trust me. (Nonny nods, turns to Deema.) Nonny: You’ll see to Dr. Clark? Deema: Of course. (to Clam) Whenever you’re ready, sir. (Clam blinks at Deema’s use of “sir.” He grins.) Clam: Like her very much. (to Gil and Nonny) Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds. (Deema takes Dr. Clark’s withered hand in hers and Clam reaches out. Crack! -- they vanish. Nonny and Gil peer at each other, then rush up the stairs toward the silver of light under the door above. Crack! The knob turns and light splashes into the cellar as... the Polar Bear fills the doorway. Nonny and Gil stiffen, then watch the Polar Bear fall forward, stiff as a board, tumbling in a heavy heap on the cement floor below. They turn back as Clam appears, the Polar Bear’s wand in his tiny fist.) Clam: Who gets his wand? (Scene: Corridor to Main Room) (Quickly, cautiously, Nonny and Gil (brandishing the Polar Bear’s wand now) pad toward the main room as Clam slips off in another direction. As Gil steps past the lifeless Snatcher without a glance, Nonny hesitates, glances down. Something flutters weakly in the Snatcher’s pocket. The tip of a golden wing. Nonny crouches, looks. It’s the Snitch.) Gil: Sss. (Nonny looks up, sees Gil gesturing for him. Quickly, he takes the Snitch, slips it in his pocket. As Nonny joins Gil and looks: Slowly, the Witch comes into view, towering over the starfish, who holds the sword, studying it. Molly lies at the Witch’s feet. Seeing her, Gil starts to lurch forward. Nonny restrains him.) Witch: Well? Starfish: I left Gringotts employ many weeks ago, but when I was last in your vault, the sword was there. (Molly studies the two then watches as a strand of the Witch’s hair drifts free and, as if in a dream, floats through the air...) Witch: Perhaps it just walked out on its own then. Starfish: There is no place safer than Gringotts, Madam Witch. (... and catches on Molly’s shirt.) Witch: Liar! You can’t deceive me! (As Molly looks up, away from the hair, the Witch slashes the dagger across the starfish’s cheek and a deep gash opens. He barely flinches, the hint of a smile on his lips. The Witch looks mildly unnerved by his reaction.) Witch: Consider yourself lucky, Starfish. The same won’t be said for this one. (The Witch poises the dagger over Molly.) Gil: Like hell! (The Witch wheels, sees Gil pelting forward.) Gil: Expelliarmus! (The Witch’s dangling wand shoots free, tumbles end over end... right into Nonny’s hand.) Nonny: Stupefy! (Parmesan Gordon drops instantly, his wine glass shattering in a burgundy bloom on the hearth. Limbite and Tobias draw their wands. Jets of light spray across the room.) Witch: Stop or she dies! (Nonny and Gil freeze, see Molly leaning limply against the Witch, the dagger at her throat.) Witch: Drop your wands. (Gil stands rigidly, staring balefully at the Witch.) Witch: I said drop them! Gil: (angrily) All right! (Gil flings away the Polar Bear’s wand. Nonny drops the Witch’s.) Witch: Pick them up, Tobias. Now! Well, well, look what we have here. Nonny Pirruccello. All bright, shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord. (Nonny glances in the mirror opposite, sees that the Stinging Jinx is wearing off.) Witch: Call him, Tobias. (Tobias hesitates. But Parmesan doesn’t, pulling up his sleeve and touching his finger to the Dark Mark on his forearm. Nonny’s scar constricts and he grimaces in agony. The Witch cackles maniacally, her knife pressed against the tender flesh of Molly’s neck. A bead of blood bubbles on the blade and then... a grinding noise is heard. Nonny glances up, sees the chandelier begin to tremble. As the tinkle of glass fills the room, the Witch stares directly upward, watching as... the chandelier bursts free of the ceiling and plummets. The Witch bolts and Molly staggers clear, falling into Gil’s arms. The starfish grabs the sword and as glass explodes in razor-sharp slivers, Tobias screams and covers his bloody face. Nonny wrests the blood-soaked wands from his hands and, wheeling, points all three at Parmesan.) Nonny: Stupefy! (Parmesan flies off his feet and drops in a heap.) Witch: You dirty little monkey! You could have killed me! (Nonny turns, sees the Witch raging at Clam. The clam stands fearlessly across from her, defiant.) Clam: Clam meant only to maim or seriously injure, not kill. Witch: For God’s sake, Limbite, you’ve got a wand! Use it! (Limbite hesitates. Crack! -- Clam waves his little fist and Limbite’s wand flies from her hand.) Witch: How dare you take a witch’s wand. How dare you defy your masters. Clam: Clam has no master! Clam is a free clam, and Clam has come to save Nonny Pirruccello and his friends! (Nonny tosses Gil a wand, grabs Molly’s beaded bag and joins the others in the center of the room.) Nonny: Give the Dark Lord our regards. (Nonny’s hand closes on Clam’s and the drawing room begins to spin. The Witch’s face twists into an ugly blur. Her arm rises, dagger in hand. There is a flash of silver. Then... All goes black. For a long time.) (Scene: Cliff) (Then with a great whoosh, Nonny and the others tumble onto solid earth and hear the crash of waves. As Nonny staggers to his feet, stars whirl above him. He sees he is on a cliff overlooking a dark sea. Gil holds Molly gently. Tears sting her eyes.) Nonny: It’s all right, Molly. You’re safe. We’re all safe. (She doesn’t respond, nor Gil. Then Nonny realizes they are looking past him, even the starfish, the sword hanging limply in his hand. Nonny turns. Clam stands alone, a queer smile on his face, hand over his heart, the hilt of the Witch’s dagger protruding between his fingers.) Nonny: Clam... no... (As Nonny rushes to him, the clam crumples in his arms, his eyes rolling up to the stars.) Nonny: It’s okay... Here... Just hold on, Clam... I’ll fix you -- Molly -- your bag -- you must have something -- Essence of Dittany -- something... Molly! Help me! (She merely stands, tears streaking her cheeks.) Clam: Such a beautiful night... to be with friends. Clam is happy... to be with his friend... Nonny Pirruccello... (Clam gives a little shudder, then goes still. The others simply stare, mute, listening to the waves thunder. Footfalls sound. Gil turns, sees his brother Lachlan and Deema approaching from the cottage in the distance.) Lachlan: Melody’s seeing to Dr. Clark. Anyone else need tending -- (He eyes Nonny curiously, crouched, his back turned. Then sees Clam’s limp little legs dangling lifelessly. As the others watch, Nonny reaches out and -- gently as he can -- pulls the dagger from Clam’s chest, then shrugs off his jacket and enwraps the clam’s body. Slowly, his shoulders begin to shake. Only Deema dares to step forward. Kneeling, she sees Nonny is silently crying.) Deema: We should close his eyes. Don’t you think? (Deema reaches out, tenderly places her fingers upon Clam’s eyelids and closes them.) Deema: There. Now he could be sleeping. (She turns then, looks at Nonny.) Deema: Nonny. It’s all right. That it hurts. That’s what reminds us how lucky we are to be alive. (Nonny turns, studies her serene face briefly, then his eyes shift to Clam, his face serene as well, in death.) Nonny: I want to bury him properly. Without magic. (Scene: Shell Cottage) (A spade pierces the earth as Nonny begins to dig, fiercely obsessed by his task. A moment later, Gil kneels beside him and begins to do the same, then Molly.) (Scene: Dark Water) (There is a sense of movement as we realize we are rushing wicked fast over dark water, hastened by a stiff wind. Below, a shadow flickers intermittently on the water’s surface but it is too dark and the surface too uncertain for the shadow to be identified. We rise slightly, the view expanding until a small island comes into view. We circle slowly. All is dark below. The wind screams. Then something glimmers, something pale and smooth, an obelisk crafted of marble. We drop from the sky, as if on wings.) (Scene: Island) (The obelisk looms larger from this vantage point. A tomb fit for an emperor. A name is inscribed upon its surface: MR. GROUPER. The obelisk begins to tremble, then drifts slowly aside, revealing a translucent stone slab, beyond which a body in repose can be discerned. Smash! The translucent slab shatters. The air glimmers briefly with diamond-like shards and Mr. Grouper’s body is revealed. He appears to be sleeping. A few of the diamond shards cling to his cheek. A shadow -- the shadow from before -- eclipses his face and... Rotten Tomato appears, peering down at Mr. Grouper’s lifeless body. For a moment, he simply stares, transfixed by the sight of his old foe at peace. Then he reaches out and... covers Mr. Grouper’s interlaced hands with his own. The moment is oddly tender. After a moment, he retracts his hand, claiming the wand clutched in Mr. Grouper’s fingers as his own. He studies it, his face a mask.) To Be Continued! Recap Nonny, Gil and Molly apparate to a previous camping ground where a group of Snatchers are waiting to capture them and take them to the Ministry. Molly uses a Stinging Hex on Nonny's face to disfigure it but the Snatchers see the scar under the swelling. Instead, they take the trio to Gordon Manor to collect the reward for Nonny's capture. Since the Gordons and the Witch can't be sure the disfigured wizard is Nonny, despite the fact he's travelling with Gil and Molly, they refrain from summoning Rotten Tomato until the swelling has gone down. However, the Witch sees the sword and believes it to be in her vault at Gringott's Bank. She imprisons Nonny and Gil in a cellar where they find Deema, Dr. Clark, and a starfish. The Witch meanwhile brutally tortures Molly to try to find out how they stole the sword. The Polar Bear takes the starfish upstairs to be interrogated, and Nonny summons Clam, who frees Deema and Dr. Clark before breaking Nonny and Gil out. They go to rescue Molly and the starfish, but despite winning the duels with Clam's help - Nonny manages to win Tobias's wand and picks up the Witch's wand - the Witch throws a knife that stabs and kills Clam as they disapparate. Nonny gives Clam a proper burial on the beach where they appear. Meanwhile, Rotten Tomato opens Mr. Grouper's tomb and takes the Elder Wand. Category:Stories